In one embodiment of the invention, a wall structure includes a first panel, a second panel joined to the first panel to form a stud and a first wall layer. A fastener extends through the first wall layer and into the stud. Each panel includes a first end and a second end. The first end of one panel and the second end of the other panel can form at least a portion of the stud. The first and second ends of the panels have generally J-shaped configurations in one embodiment of the invention. The ends of the panels can nest to form a portion of the stud. The wall structure can include multiple wall layers arranged such that the seams formed by the ends of individual members of one wall layer are staggered with respect to the seams formed by individual members of the adjacent wall layers. Reinforcing members and fasteners can be used to secure the wall layers to the remainder of the wall structure.
In one embodiment of the invention, multiple wall structures can be joined to form the walls of a building. The building can include first and second wall structures. The second wall can have a third panel perpendicular to the first panel of the first wall. The building can include a fourth panel joining the first and third panels. In one embodiment, the first wall layer includes an end and an inwardly facing surface, the second wall includes a second wall layer having an end and an inwardly facing surface and the end of the first wall layer abuts the inwardly facing surface of the second wall layer. In another embodiment, the first wall includes a third wall layer having an end an inwardly facing surface, the second wall includes a fourth wall layer having an end and an inwardly facing surface and the end of the third wall layer abuts the inwardly facing surface of the fourth wall layer.
In another embodiment of the invention, a roof structure includes a first panel, a second panel joined to the first panel to form a stud and a first roof layer. A fastener extends through the first roof layer and into the stud. Each panel includes a first end and a second end. The first end of one panel and the second end of the other panel can form at least a portion of the stud. The first and second ends of the panels have generally J-shaped configurations in one embodiment of the invention. The ends of the panels can nest to form a portion of the stud. A second fastener can extend through the first end of the first panel and the second end of the second panel. The roof structure can include multiple roof layers arranged such that the seams formed by the ends of individual members of one roof layer are staggered with respect to the seams formed by individual members of the adjacent roof layers. Reinforcing members and fasteners can be used to secure the roof layers to the remainder of the roof structure. The roof structure can also include a gutter. In another embodiment of the invention, the first roof layer has a first end and the roof structure further includes a second roof layer having a first end. The first end of the first roof layer and the first end of the second roof layer are staggered with respect to the first end of the first panel.
In one embodiment of the invention, the roof structure can be joined to wall structures of the present invention to form a building. The various roof and wall layers can be staggered such that the ends of one abut inwardly facing surfaces of the other at the juncture of the roof structure and the wall structures.